Long Gone
by MCRDeathNoteLover
Summary: Mikey disappears from the bus after a fight with Frank. Will the guys find him? Will Frank stop being an idiot? Will Ray come to terms with his feelings for Mikey? WILL GERARD GET MORE COFFEE? Rated T for language and slash : RIKEY! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Kay, so I started this a REALLY long time ago, but I finally decided to publish it. It was the first fanfic I ever wrote :) It's really bad, haha XD Anyway, if you review, I'll give you skittles!**

I sat in the bus, wondering when they would stop arguing. Mikey and Frank had been going at it for a couple hours, now, so they had to be wearing out. It seriously needed to stop.

The whole argument had started over a picture Cherry and Lily had drawn for their father. Frank had lost it, and blamed Mikey for stealing it. Mikey insisted that he hadn't. This was really stupid. It was irritating me to no end. Ray had been smart enough to hide out and play Black Ops.

Finally, Mikey walked into the front sitting area. He looked madder than hell. Mikey was the quiet one, everyone's little brother, so it was a rare and odd occasion to see him so pissed. He sat down.

I moved closer to Mikey. Mikey closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and sighed. "I never touched the damn picture, Gee. I really never did. Frank was coming up with all sorts of bullshit reasons as to why it was me that took the piece of shit. I'm done Gerard. I swear to hell, if I have to put up with one more stupid Frank issue, I'm gonna kill him."

I was really upset. I stood up and walked into the bunk area. Frank sat on his bed. Mikey's bunk was trashed. His blankets, pillows, and unicorn were on the floor. His pictures of Alicia were gone, and I had a feeling they were the little pieces of confetti all over the floor. "Frank? What the hell? He didn't touch the damn picture! The girls will draw more pictures! Dammit Frank! What the hell is wrong with you?" Frank sat, silent. "I miss Bandit, but I don't go off on you every time I lose something she gave me! MIKEY. IS. CHILDLESS. Be glad you even have kids! You know, Ray knows and I know that he wants kids more than anything! But he can't have them! Be happy for yourself, and while you're at it, pull the damn stick outta your ass, and GO APOLOGIZE! Shit, you are freaking on one today! Until you're off your period, don't even try to talk to me! Go! Apologize! Now!"

Frank stood up. "What happened to us, Gerard? What happened to me?" Frank said quietly. He looked so sad, and I started having a flashback to things I would rather forget.

"Frankie, you know why we had to end it. We have wives and children now. It could have never gone on. It should have never gone on. The fans would be disgusted, and heart broken." Frank's face flashed sadness, then embarrassment, and then confusion.

"I meant all grouchy and tired all the time."

"Oh." My face turned a lovely shade of red. "Well the fact that you guys all get wasted on stage every night probably doesn't help."

"Hey Gee?"

"Yah?"

"Don't diss the powers of my Norwegian booze."

I laughed and walked into the front area with Frank. The sight that was waiting for us would be imprinted forever in our heads.

Mikey was gone.

There was a note scrawled on a piece of paper.

"Guys- I can't keep doing this. I'll see ya around. –M.W." Frank read.

I immediately grabbed my phone and dialed Mikey. The sound of Mikey's ringtone filled the small area.

"Listen well will you marry me? And are you well in the suffering? You've been the most gracious of hosts, I may be invited girl but I'm not coming in, and you're not coming in." I looked down in defeat. Mikey had left his phone.

I looked at Frank with a sudden realization. "You. This is your fault."

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You pissed him off so bad he left! Dammit Frank!" Ray walked in, headset on, controller in hand.

"YOU SHOULDA SEEN THAT ROUND OF ZOMBIES! I WAS JFK, AND I KILLED 45 ZOMBIES!" He pumped his fists in the air. When he finished gloating, he turned back to us. "Hey, what's going on?" He looked around, confused.

"_Frank _pissed Mikey off, as you know, and Mikey left. Without his phone."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Frank protested.

"Wait, so you mean Mikey, MIKEY, is alone, without his phone, in the middle of New York City, this late?" It was about 9:00 at night. We realized just how bad this was and were out the bus door in under 10 seconds.

"MIKEY!" I screamed as I ran through the parking lot of tomorrow night's venue. Frank was running beside me, and Ray was going the other way. I stopped. "Frank, you go that way," I said pointing in a different direction than Ray or I was going. "It's better to split up." Frank looked at me in alarm.

"Gerard, I'm 5'4", I'm not exactly a scary guy, I use hand gestures when I talk, and I do my hair with women's products. I can't go alone."

"Frank, remember where we grew up? Yah, it's not that scary seeming now, huh?" Frank sighed and shook his head as he headed in the opposite direction.


	2. VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**Dear readers:**

Tis I, MCRDeathNoteLover, or as some of you know me, Maggie! I hope this finds you all well! I however, am extremely pissed! I let my... _angelic _younger siblings use my computer today, and when I came to use it this afternoon, my keyboard had been soaked with milk. This means that until I can get a new keyboard (with my luck in December) there will most likely be few to no updates :( How did I type this you ask? I used the on screen keyboard that is horrible and very, very slooooooooow. I also start school on the 28th of August, so updates will slow down even more D: I'm just as sad/pissed/annoyed/tfhdrgjgokffjttj as you are, I promise.

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

Maggie


	3. UPDATE!

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I have some news! I'm going to be updating more regularly from now on! I got a new keyboard for my better computer, so I can actually work well on it instead of being all dumb :3 Haha. Well… it's been a while since I updated, so I'll (hopefully) have new chapters of everything up by the end of this week, including a chapter for Long Gone, because I had unofficially put that one on hiatus. Yup ^_^ My work is done for the season because in all honesty, who wants to play on a bounce house in the snow? No one. I didn't get the part in the musical… D: It's okay though, I decided I'm going to be doing no extracurricular activities this year so I can focus on writing and on schoolwork :) I hope you guys like my fanfiction, because I'm sacrificing a lot to write it.

On another note, I have a fanfiction that is currently unnamed because it was just in my head and I started writing it. It's about 15 chapters long right now, and they're fairly good size chapters, so I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. It's about a girl who's 18 and has a 3 year old, and the dad is Ray Toro. If I get 4 reviews saying you want to read it I'll post it :)

Also! Reviews really do help me be motivated. If I know you guys want to read more, it makes me want to write more. Even if it's an anon review and you hate it, I want to know what you guys think of my writing!

You guys are the best, I love each and every one of you *hugs* You make me so happy! I especially love it when you guys update your stories, wink wink. Ihope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this and all my other stories :)

Hearts ya!

Maggie


End file.
